The subject invention relates to a unique bird feeder which is structurally non-rigid, readily manufactured and retained in an erectile condition subject to the addition of feed for use as a bird feeder.
Bird feeders per se in various types and shapes have been available for years. In fact, ever since humans elected to feed their feathered friends. All of these were rigid structures which required a considerable amount of time to construct and maintain.